In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a hand held luggage scale and, more particularly, to a case for such a scale which is designed to be ergonomical, useful, compact, and easily stored. The hand held luggage scale case of the invention may be utilized in combination with electronic weight measuring technology as well as mechanical weight measuring technology.
With the advent of various travel restrictions particularly air travel restrictions, persons traveling often find it necessary to pack luggage carefully taking into account the weight of luggage inasmuch as transportation service providers typically will charge additional fees for overweight luggage. Additionally, many items which are mailed or shipped often require the sender to take into account the weight of the item being shipped. Thus there has developed the need to provide a compact yet useful weight measurement device of the type which may be hand held and easily transported or stored for use at remote locations such as those locations where a traveler would find themselves.
Various prior art patents and applications disclose scales useful for such purposes. For example, Christman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,399 entitled “Hand Held Weighing Scale” issued Jun. 26, 1990 discloses a scale which utilizes an electronic measuring device retained within a case from which a hook is suspended. The item to be weighed is suspended on the hook and its weight is reported on a “read out” window. Dittrich et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,895 issued Jul. 3, 2007 for a Multi Purpose Digital Scale for Travelers discloses another type of portable scale allowing travelers to calculate the weight of an item which is to be transported. Critzler in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0251298 published Oct. 16, 2008 discloses another version of a portable hand held electronic scale. It is noted that many of these scales utilize electronic measurement sensors although mechanical measurement sensors are also available. A mechanical scale is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,961 entitled “Portable Hand Held Luggage Weight and Size Measurement Device” issued Jun. 19, 2007. All the references cited are incorporated herein by reference.
While such devices are extremely useful, there has remained a need for an ergonomic, useful and highly compact weight measurement device.